1. Field of the Invention
A throwing toy comprising a collapsible shell formed by two symmetrically formed halves in combination with an elastic element coupling opposite sides thereof such that when the throwing toy is thrown the initial centrifugal force maintains the throwing toy is a substantially flat configuration and as the throwing toy looses rotational speed the elastic element draws the sides toward each other to form a ball-like configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous disc-shaped toys have been developed. Generally these toys are formed in the shape of large saucers with enlarged edges. These edges may include an extension in a plane normal to the central section to define an upper, convex surface and a lower concave surface. When the toy is hurled into the air with a rotational motion the toy exhibits aerodynamic properties to prolong flights and create true trajectories. However, the maneuvers that can be imparted to such toys are restricted due to fixed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,985 discloses a discus toy comprising a hollow disc supporting a pair of inflatable members. Air scoops are formed on the periphery of the disc so that when the disc is thrown the inflatable members will expand into a sphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,946 teaches a discus-like toy formed of cloth having a gathered and downturned hemmed edge having a plurality of small metallic weights fixed therein. When hurled with a rotational motion the centrifugal force acting on the weights extends the device so that it exhibits aerodynamic properties to prolong its flight and create a true trajectory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,714 discloses a collapsible and expandable toy. Each side wall is provided with an inwardly extending tongue connected by elastic bands which pull the wall back from their folded position into planar state as soon as the pressure on the top is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,720 shows an attachment for a flying disk toy has a plurality of cantilevered radial vanes extending over the upper surface of the disk toy and flexing toward and away from the upper surface in fluttering movements during flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,734 teaches a flying saucer type toy. A flat disc is provided with a plurality of spiral through-cuts to define spiral blade members therebetween. The center of the disc is raised relative to the rim so that the blade members extend between the planes of the disc center and rim to provide lift when the disc is spun about an axis perpendicular to the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,652 discloses a plastic film including indicia stretched over a continuous elastic circular member to form a planar toy. A player holds the continuous elastic circular member on opposite sides by both hands, twists the elastic circular member into a FIG. 8 shape, and then folds the elastic circular member into three overlapping portions, which configuration is retained until disturbed. When the folded toy is thrown, the toy opens to the original, flat, circular shape with a frightening sound, while simultaneously displaying the indicia.